John Wick
John Wick is a hitman and playable character introduced in Update 40, the eponymous character from the 2014 action movie John Wick, as played by Keanu Reeves. Released alongside Wick is his signature Chimano Compact and the Hitman perk deck. Background Military Background Wick, prior to being a hitman, served in the United States Marine Corps. This can be noticed by the tattoo on his back, which from Latin to English says "Fortune Favors the Brave", the motto of the United States Marine Corps, 3rd battalion, 3rd Marines. ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' John Wick went dark after love made him retire from the career of a hitman, helping the Russian Mafia rise to power in exchange for a quiet exit from the criminal life to marry Helen, the love of his life. But a few years after he went legit, Helen Wick contracted terminal cancer. When Helen passed away, she left John a posthumous gift of a dog named Daisy as a way to help him grieve. When the son of Wick's former boss took away the only link left to the life that he left behind during a reckless car theft, Wick in turn eliminated every last member of the criminal syndicate, including the man who granted him his freedom. Since then he has appeared in Washington to continue his criminal trade and to remind D.C. of one of the most feared hitmen in the criminal underworld. ''PAYDAY 2 According to Wick's Crimefest description, he and Chains were former comrades during their time in the military. Apparently Wick has just resurfaced after a time of "going dark" to lend Chains (and his buddies) a hand. Based on in-game interactions, Wick and Hoxton have apparently known each other for quite some time, or at least have heard of each other, though the former case is more probable due to Hoxton knowing about Wick's family. As seen on the Crimefest site, Wick apparently has an affinity for shades/sunglasses, as he wears a pair as his signature "mask", and a couple new sunglasses were introduced alongside him. The FBI Files A former hitman previously associated with New York Russian mafia boss, Viggo Tarasov. Suspected of being involved in the mass executions of Russian mobsters on the East Coast. Understood to have gone dark after the massacres at the Red Circle nightclub, but drawn back into the criminal life for unknown reasons. Wick has proven to be a highly effective weapons expert. His presence within the Payday crew is perplexing to our analysts, however. Wick has a fearsome reputation as a hitman. Therefore, why is he participating in armed robberies. Though undoubtedly offering unique skills to Crime.Net, the questions persists - why does Bain need an assassin? Quotes ''Main article: John Wick/Quotes Trivia *John's character model, has several scars on his face, on the bridge of his nose, on the left side of his forehead through his brow and one beneath his left eye. These were all results of injuries sustained during the events of the first movie. *John Wick was the secret that Overkill had for the 1.5 million group member mark on the Crimefest Community Site. **As Wick was released alongside two new weapons, this would mark the start of the "signature weapon" tradition seen in the character releases that came after him. In Wick's case, his signature weapons are the Ursa Tanto Knife and the Chimano Compact. **Wick is the first "Guest" heister, and the only Heister to originate from a medium other than video games, (Namely, film) *Currently, John Wick is the only crew member whose real name is known to the public. Of course, seeing how Dallas and Hoxton have used several different names before, it is possible that "John Wick" is an alias. * Wick wears a full outfit of black in-game (black suit, gloves, tie and shirt). Also, he is the only heister to wear black leather gloves instead of the original crew's usual blue latex ones, apart from Jacket whose hands are bound with boxer's tape. However, Wick's "leather" gloves are actually just a reskin of the blue latex gloves. ** The all black suit was used for most promotional material for the film, and was worn during several of the major action scenes in the film. ** Oddly, Wick never wears gloves in the movie. * Hoxton apparently knows and has presumably met Wick sometime prior to the events of PAYDAY 2, as implied by the remarks (e.g. "John motherfuckin' Wick, haven't seen you in ages.") Hoxton makes when the two meet during Hoxton Breakout. * Wick seems to be the only one of the crew to barely include profanity in his dialogue, with only a few (highly contextual) lines containing crude language. * Wick is apparently a former boxer, as mentioned in his in-game description. He is, however, not the first (and only) heister to have done so, as Hoxton too has allegedly boxed in his youth. ** This is a reference to the CQC-shooting style known as "Center Axis Relock" which was employed extensively by Wick in the movie. Center Axis Relock was based partly on boxing, namely the defensive stance. * Wick was added to the game as part of a cross-promotion deal with Lionsgate Studios to promote the 2014 film, John Wick. Wick is played by actor Keanu Reeves in the film, though in-game his voice work is not provided by Reeves. * The "ageless physique" mentioned in his biography is a reference to an internet joke that his movie actor, Keanu Reeves, is "immortal". This joke is explained in detail here. * One of his quotes start with "You have no idea the damage I can do with a pen...". This is a reference to the movie where Viggo Tarasov, head of the crime syndicate from which John used to work with, describes a scene in which he killed three men in a bar with just a pencil. * John Wick is the only playable character to have no default mask. Instead, his default "mask" is a pair of glasses called The Collateral. ** He is also unique in that there's neither a standalone nor a "Begins" version of his "mask" that can be worn by other characters. However, it has a mask discription in the game files, and can be used by any character through modding. *** A plausible explanation for this is due to the nature of the "mask". Including a standalone version would also mean that it must be customizable, and that would seem too impractical to do as the patterns and colors only show up on the frame of the shades, which are relatively slim and hard to notice. This is particularly perplexing, considering other "mask" items of the same kind, such as The Heat, Reservoir Dog or even the Terminator (which is essentially The Collateral with bigger frame and lenses), can be customized. * On release, only Chains had lines specifically addressing Wick. * Overkill Software is currently developing a John Wick VR videogame slated for release sometime in late 2016-early 2017. Video Introducing John Wick to PAYDAY 2 Teaser|The Teaser Trailer of John Wick. PAYDAY 2 John Wick Introduction Trailer|The Official Trailer of John Wick. Payday 2 B-Sides Hur Jag Trivs (From the John Wick Short Film)|Hur Jag Trivs - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 1. Payday 2 B-Sides An Unexpected Call (From the John Wick Short Film)|An Unexpected Call - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 2. Payday 2 B-Sides This is Goodbye (From the John Wick Short Film)|This is Goodbye - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 3. Payday 2 B-Sides I Will Give You My All Ringtone (From the John Wick Short Film)|I Will Give You My All Ringtone - John Wick Introduction Trailer Theme 4. Payday 2 - John Wick Quotes|All All in-game John Wick quotes. Gallery John Wick Real Shades.jpg|John Wick in-game. John Wick 2.jpg|John Wick face model (?) John Wick 3.jpg|John Wick in his film, portrayed by Keanu Reeves Wick w:o Mask.jpg|Wick in casing mode. Wick In-Heist Gallery_.jpg|Wick in-heist. Notes #While based on Keanu Reeves's character in the movie of the same name, the in-game Wick only loosely resembles the in-movie character; furthermore, Reeves himself was not given credits for the portrayal. This can be either due to the actor not being available for the job at the time of character creation, or that he refused to lend his likeness to the heister and the developers had to make do with someone else. de:John Wick ru:Джон Уик Category:Characters (Payday 2)